


together breakfast

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders' Birthday, Multi, Royaliceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Happy birthday, Patton!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	together breakfast

Whispers wake him up. Patton burrows into his pillows as he listens to the familiar hushed voices of his boyfriends bicker between each other.

"It's not breakfast in bed if he's not _in bed_ , Roman-"

"But what if he spills something? He'll be devastated-"

"We're _in the mind palace,_ he can literally just snap it away, this is _such_ a pressing issue when it's Patton's _birthday_ on the line-"

An involuntary smile tugs at Patton's lips, prompting Deceit to realize the obvious.

"How long have you been awake, Pat?" Deceit asks, exasperated. Patton giggles sleepily, rolling over on his back and opening his bleary eyes to the fond faces of his boyfriends.

"Not long," he says, yawning. "Sorry, Ro, I think I have to agree with Dee here." 

"Oh, all right," Roman says. He looks like he wants to throw his hands up, but the enormous breakfast tray he's carrying prevents him. "I suppose you're right. We weren't sure what you would like-"

"So we did a bit of everything," Dee chimes in. "Luckily Virgil and Logan chipped in, or Roman might have burnt down the kitchen."

"Hey!" Roman protests, his face flushing. "I wasn't that bad!"

"The only person worse than you in the kitchen is your brother," Deceit counters. "And that isn't saying much, considering he tried to feed us gasoline the first and only time Pat put him on the kitchen roster."

"He was being adventurous?" Roman tries. Patton covers his mouth with one hand, trying to prevent a snort from slipping past.

"That's one word for it," Dee mutters under his breath. "Anyway, there's orange juice, pancakes, waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. And both the pancakes and waffles are chocolate chip."

"Your favorite!" Roman beams. Patton feels happy tears well up, and he wipes them away carefully with the edge of the blanket.

"Is something wrong?" Deceit asks, alarmed. "We can get you something else-"

"No, nothing's wrong," Patton hastens to reassure them. "I'm just happy, that's all. I have the best boyfriends in the world."

"I believe that title falls to me," Roman says. Dee rolls his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Pat," Dee says, bending down and kissing Patton on the cheek. His eyes are surprisingly soft as he looks down at his boyfriend. 

"Happy birthday, my heart!" Roman says, carefully setting the breakfast tray down, across Patton's lap.

"Won't you stay with me?" Patton asks wistfully. "There's more than enough."

"Of course," Deceit says. "Why do you think we made so much?"

Patton's delighted laughter rings out, joining the clink of silverware as his boyfriends settle on the bed to either side of him.

He's only just woken up, but already, he can tell that this will be one of the best birthdays he's ever had.


End file.
